This invention relates to a personal electronic device holder designed specifically for incorporation into a seat back area of a commercial passenger seat such as found on commercial aircraft. As used in this application, the term “electronic device” means handheld devices such as smart phones and tablets, but may include small laptops with foldable or removable keyboards. The device holder is integral to the upper seat back shroud and is adaptable to devices of different sizes.
Electronic devices are almost always in frequent use on commercial aircraft. Regulations now permit electronic devices smaller than laptops to be used in “airplane” mode during all phases of flight. Present seating does not provide for a convenient, hands-free way of positioning electronic devices for ease of use and viewing. Instead, the user simply holds the device in one or both hands or props the device at a viewing angle using the seat back table, a briefcase or other object supported on the lap. There exists a need for a simple and effective way of supporting an electronic device for use that permits quick and easy deployment and stowage and that does not interfere with other seating components.